


Keep Me Warm

by punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, As Always I Suck at Tagging, Kinktober, Metahumans, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Temperature Play, This isn't as kinky as thought it would be, but I thinknit worked well, my first seokcheol fic so forgive me, side WONCHAN, uhhh sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Seokmin was in his kitchen, in the middle of heating up his coffee, when he hears it.He was thinking of something to say, maybe to intimidate or make fun of the intruder, but he stops short when he saw who it was. He sighs audibly and crosses his arms in front of his chest."For someone who didn't want to move in with me, you sure do come here a lot." Seokmin says. He turns to Seokmin and smiles, hissing when his broken lip stings.OrSuperhero boyfriends seokcheol and how they handle the hero life





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> UHM? SORRY?   
KSHSJSBDSISJS JUST  
IM JUST REALLY SORRY

Seokmin was in his kitchen, in the middle of heating up his coffee, when he hears it. 

By heating up his coffee he means cupping the mug in one hand and using his powers on it, focusing so he doesn't shatter the mug if he goes too hot but making sure it's hot enough to actually revive his coffee. And by it, he means the soft thud his window makes when it's shut close slowly. He specifically froze a corner of every door and window he has in his apartment for this exact situation. To alert him if anyone's breaking in. 

Imagine how unfortunate a burglar would be to have a bunch of units in building and they managed to pick Fahrenheit's place. 

Seokmin kneels down, setting his coffee on the counter as he runs a freezing hand over his hair, freezing it back, and then holding out his right hand. He focuses and makes a tiny fire in his index finger as he turns his middle finger cold. He traces his fingers around his eyes, his middle finger freezing the smoke coming out of his index finger, creating a crystallized black mask over his face. He then takes off his shirt and made crystalized spikes come out of his chest. His 'emergency suit' for when he can't reach his actual black suit in time. He then crawls towards the side of the counter and stands quickly, inching his way outside of the kitchen. 

He was thinking of something to say, maybe to intimidate or make fun of the intruder, but he stops short when he saw who it was. He sighs audibly and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"For someone who didn't want to move in with me, you sure do come here a lot." Seokmin says. He turns to Seokmin and smiles, hissing when his broken lip stings.

Seokmin eyes him. His black hair curling and hiding his ears, they always do this after he's had them tied back for a long time, and his suit, a full body sleeveless suit that's made of some black, fancy hi-tech material, that Seokmin admits  _ does _ make his ass look great, was still in one whole piece.

"I was thinking of going in a hotel but then i thought, getting blood on expensive bed sheets would probably cost a lot." Seungcheol says, before his knees buckle9 and he falls down. 

Seokmin moves in quickly, his instincts kicking in as he grabs for Seungcheol's neck and his waist, sitting him down properly as he situates himself behind him. 

"What the hell?! What happened?" Seokmin says, melting his "suit" and mask and letting his hair thaw. 

"You expecting anyone tonight?" Seungcheol grins, then grimaces as he moves his arm.

"No. I'm certainly not expecting my boyfriend to come crawling in my window looking like he's about to pass out." Seokmin says as he pulls Seungcheol up more. He tugs the suit off from the front, pulling down from the collar as Seungcheol lifts his arms to let his top half out of the suit. Seokmin notices the bruises on the elder's back starting to color. Patches of yellow scattered over his back and Seokmin doesn't have to see to know that the front is in a much more severe condition. 

"Who was it this time?" Seokmin asks, pulling Seungcheol to him, back plastered to his chest as he warms himself up. Seungcheol moans at the feeling and Seokmin wraps an arm around his torso, making him hiss.

"Statik." Seungcheol says.

"Statik?" Seokmin asks and Seungcheol hums.

"Yeah, Statik. You know, about my height, black hair that floats, whole body is basically just electricity, naked all the time." Seokmin rolls his eyes.

"I know who she is,  _ dipshit _ . I also know that she's literally no match for you. Cheol, your power is to absorb electricity. She's  _ literally _ electricity." Seokmin says and Seungcheol wraps his arms around himself, over Seokmin's arms.

"Yeah, well. You know how she said she always works alone? She changed that. Teamed up with  _ Boombox _ of all people." Seungcheol says sullenly. Seokmin recalls the time he faced Boombox and how his ears rang for a week. 

"He had this glove things on that made his attacks more focused? I don't know. His punch felt like a bowling ball in the gut." Seungcheol whines and Seokmin hooks his chin on Seungcheol's shoulder. 

"What happened?" Seokmin asks again and Seungcheol leans his weight back on him as he went on.

Apparently, Statik had tried to get into the city's power grid to try and recharge herslef, tripping the alarms when she attacked the guards around the facility. Seungcheol was near the area so he got there almost instantly, thinking he'd have the advantage, given the place and who he's up against. So you can imagine his surprise when he was flung backwards for almost twenty feet by a loud clap. Seungcheol then tried his best to apprehend the two on his own for as long as he could. Statik was easy to handle, Seungcheol could just take power from her and blast Boombox with enough heat to knock him out for a minute. That's when the police came in and tried to help. Which ended with Boombox bringing the whole building down by slamming his hands on the floor, shaking the whole place. Seungcheol saved the few cops who were already inside by blasting them with just enough heat to push them out but not enough to harm them, which ended with him getting stuck inside the building for a while until the cops pulled him out. And by that time, Boombox and Statik were already gone.

"So? Tinderbox still saved a bunch of cops. That's a win." Seokmin reassures him but Seungcheol just grunts in response.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've been there to help." Seokmin offers but Seungcheol just slumps.

"I'm not gonna come ask  _ Farhenheit _ for help every time i have to take someone out, okay? I'm a meta, too." Seungcheol argues and Seokmin sighs.

"That's not what I meant, and you know that." Seokmin pushes Seungcheol up to sit as he maneuvers himself to move to Seungcheol's side, making the elder look at him.

"Before you'd call me up for the littlest things and now you act like I'm some babysitter you're trying to avoid." Seungcheol pouts and looks down at his chest. Seokmin sighs, stares for a while, before standing up. 

"Come on. I'm giving you a hot bath. Then straight to bed." Seokmin offers his hand and Seungcheol takes it, groaning as he lifts himself up.

"Healing bath?" Seungcheol asks and Seokmin nods. He kisses Seungcheol's lips for a second and the Seungcheol smiles as he kisses back.

  
  
  


A healing bath is what Seungcheol calls it when Seokmin joins him for a bath and heats up the water with his powers. Seokmin should feel like he's being used like a personal hot spring but he can't say he doesn't enjoy having a wet, naked, Seungcheol in a bathtub in between his legs. 

So that's what they do.

Seokmin lets the water run as he helps Seungcheol out of his suit, giving Seungcheol a look when he sees that he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath the suit. Seungcheol flushes a bit under Seokmin gaze and Seokmin laughs when Seungcheol sends a spark of electricity to pinch at Seokmin's neck. Seokmin then strips and goes in the tub. He helps Seungcheol in and lets him lean back on his side on his chest as he heats up the water. Seungcheol lets out a satisfied, drawn out moan when the heat sinks into his skin and Seokmin has to think of /things/ to keep himself from getting figuratively hot. 

He then tells Seungcheol to lean back on his back to help lessen the bruising and he did as told. Seokmin runs his hand all over Seungcheol's arms and torso and leaves warm kisses on the back of his neck. Seungcheol then lets out an even more pornographic noise when Seokmin lifts one leg up in between his legs, brushing against the inside of his thighs, making him squeeze his legs close. Seokmin tries his best to control his powers, afraid he'll let his emotions get the best of him. So he runs his hands up and down Seungcheol's sides, letting him relax at the warmth and Seokmin can already see the bruises on his back fading down to a light patch of pink.

After twenty minutes of  _ that _ , Seokmin pulls Seungcheol up, afraid that staying too long would just give him a headache, and Seungcheol takes his hand and steps out of the tub. Seokmin stares as Seungcheol's pristine skin glistens as he wraps his arms around Seokmin's neck and kisses him. Thanking him for the bath. And then kissing him again, this time just because he can. He's already feeling better so Seokmin's glad he could at least help him in that.

They dry off, Seokmin asking him to stay over for the night since he'd feel better knowing that he's safe for the night, and they went to Seokmin's bedroom to get something to wear. 

Seokmin heads out first, heading straight to the kitchen to see if he can make something to eat. He picks up his shirt from earlier and folds it on top of the counter next to his now cold coffee. He settles for some microwavable pizza and pops a few slices on the microwave. He looks out into the living room and he sees Seungcheol bundled up in a blanket, lying on the sofa. Seokmin heads out and walks towards him and Seungcheol smiles in his cocoon as he watches him.

"You sure you're okay?" Seokmin asks, sitting down in front of the elder as he runs a hand over his hair. Seungcheol leans into the touch and he closes his eyes.

"Yeah. Just tired. I just need to recharge, figuratively and  _ literally _ . And I'm not doing that in your place unless you want your electricity bill to double again." Seokmin smiles at the memory and Seungcheol smiles back.

"It tripled back then, actually. And, you know, I know other ways to help you recharge." Seokmin says, knowing that Seungcheol can gain enough charge by other forms of stimulation. Seokmin pretty good at that, if he may say so himself. Seungcheol gives him a suspicious look and he pulls out his hand from the blanket to tap Seokmin's forehead with a spark of what electricity he has left. Soekmin flinches but smiles as he rubs his head. 

"I'll think about it." Seungcheol says and Seokmin leans in to kiss him. 

Four pizza slice, three bottles of beer, and half a movie later, Seokmin was sitting on the couch with Seungcheol next to him, playing with his hand. Seokmin didn't notice it at first, the tender touches, the clinginess, the snuggling. But when Seungcheol places Seokmin's hand palm down on his own thigh, squeezing his hand on top of it, Seokmin figures that was obvious enough. 

Seokmin turns, smiles down on his own hand and runs them down the inside of Seunghceol's thigh, heating his palm up a bit, making the elder let out a pleased gasp. Seokmin then turns to Seungcheol and smiles when he sees him with his eyes closed.

"So I take it that's a yes on the recharging then." Seokmin teases and Seungcheol pouts, attempting to glare.

"Just don't overdo it this time." Seokmin smiles smugly at that and he lifts Seungcheol up and settles him in his lap. 

"I wasn't the one who fried the entire building's electrical system." Seokmin says, kissing Seungcheol's neck as he goes and Seungcheol's arms are around his shoulder in an instant, pulling him close.

"It was your fault." Seungcheol fires back and Seokmin bites the skin on his collarbone, making him moan. 

"You know, I remember you enjoying that as much as I did." Seokmin says against his skin and Seungcheol pulls back to hit his chest. Seokmin laughs as the elder pouts and he leans in for a soft kiss. 

Seungcheol takes the front of his shirt in his fists and Seokmin runs his hands up from Seungcheol's waist and runs them up under Seungcheol's shirt, making the elder shiver at the feeling of his heated hands.

"How about this, you let me make you feel good, just tease you for a while without making you go overboard, then I'll make you cum. Then if you still can, I can fuck you until you cum again. That okay with you?" Seokmin asks against Seungcheol's lips and he leans in again, swallowing the gasp Seungcheol let out when Seokmin made his hands go cold on Seungcheol's skin. Seungcheol moaned into the kiss before pulling back and nodding.

"Can you... do the thing like last time. With the hot and cold?" Seungcheol asks and Seokmin stares. Seungcheol was biting his lower lip as he asks, a tell that he's nervous or maybe embarrassed about it. So Seokmin nods and kisses him quick. 

He tells Seungcheol to get to bed as he cleans up a bit and lock up. Seungcheol then tugs at the collar of his shirt and kisses his jaw, telling him to be quick. Seokmin gulps as something in his gut starts to heat up and Seungcheol got off his lap and walks to his room, slowly, with Seokmin's eyes on his ass. So Seokmin throws their plate in the sink and leaves it there for the night. He places the bottles on the edge of the counter, placing them neatly to make it look as nice as he could, and then he tuns the ligths off before locking every window and door. He draws the blinds and then pads straight to his room. 

He locks the door as soon as he closes it behind him and he stares as Seungcheol sits in the middle of his bed. The light from the streets casting long shadows around the room and he can't help but notice how unreal Seungcheol looks in the dim light. His black ruffled hair curling at the edges and his hands in front of his folded legs under the covers. Seokmin smiles, takes one step closer and he steps on something soft. He looks down and sees his sweatpants on the floor. The same pair Seungcheol was wearing just a couple of minutes ago. Seokmin looks up, sees Seungcheol's smug grin on his face, before hurrying and crawling on top of the bed, hovering over Seungcheol as he straightens out his legs and lies back down. 

"I let you wear my clothes and you leave them lying about anywhere? I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't have bothered." Seokmin says, staring down Seungcheol as the elder just flutters his eyelashes and reaches up to place his hands on Seokmin's shoulders. Seokmin hums as he feels the slight stinging on his skin as Seungcheol brushes his fingers on his skin.

"If you don't want me to wear them anymore you can always just take it off yourself." Seungcheol offers and Seokmin smiles.

"Oh, should I?" Seokmin tests and Seungcheol just nods. So Seokmin sits back on Seungcheol's legs and tugs on the edges of Seungcheol's shirt. Seungcheol laughs as Seokmin tugs it up roughly, letting the shirt get stuck on Seungcheol's neck, and he frees his arms first before tugging the shirt off himself. They both share a laugh like that, With Seokmin hovering over him, over his naked body, before he leans down completely and captures Seungcheol's lips in a kiss. 

Seokmin will keep his end of the deal, nothing rushed or over the top. So he kisses Seungcheol softly as he lets his hands drag up and down his sides. Seungcheol starts making this little throaty moans when Seokmin pulls off his lips to kiss down his jaw and down his neck. Seokmin looks up and sees Seungcheol's eyes closed and his mouth slightly ajar. Seokmin remembers Seungcheol's request earlier and smiles. 

He kisses down Seungcheol's chest and kisses his right nipple, making Seungcheol moan. So Seokmin laps at it with his tongue, warming it up to make Seungcheol even more sensitive, and when Seungcheol grips his hair, that's when he stops, lets his mouth go cold, and sucks on it softly. He feels Seungcheol jolt up as he lets out a choked up moan and he feels a bit of tingling from Seungcheol's hands in his hair. He pushes his tongue down and flicks at the now very hard bud and Seungcheol starts cursing, his legs squirming as his grip on Seokmin's hair tightens. Seokmin lets his mouth go warm again before letting off. Seungcheol takes a deep breath and he smiles lazily with his eyes still closed. 

" _ Fuck _ ." Seungcheol says and Seokmin chuckles.

"I haven't even started yet." Seokmin announces and Seungcheol moans when Seokmin snakes his hand in between them, down to Seungcheol's now hardening dick under the covers.

"Tell me when to stop, okay babe?" Seungcheol makes a desperate noise as he nods and Seokmin takes that as his green light, leaning down to take Seungcheol's other nipple in his cold mouth. 

Seungcheol was painfully hard in Seokmin's hand now and he doesn't hold back on the noises he makes as Seokmin plays with his nipples. Well, he's sure Seungcheol would rather use the phrase  _ "abuses his nipples" _ so it's a good thing he can't say anything but Seokmin's name as of now.

Seokmin lets up on Seungcheol's nipples after Seungcheol says he might cum. Which obviously boosted Seokmin's ego. Seokmin hovers over Seungcheol's face as he tries to catch his breath and Seungcheol pulls him in for a kiss. 

"Fingers. Now." Seungcheol demands and Seokmin laughs.

"Yes, sir." Seokmin teases and he pulls away to grab for the lube in his bedside drawer and he smiles when Seungcheol pulls the blanket off him by his feet.

Seokmin figured Seungcheol wouldn't want him to be gentle when he's riled up like this, but he still takes his time with the first finger. Seungcheol moans, as expected, and Seokmin is kind of shocked at how tight he is right now. But Seungcheol starts to melt when Seokmin starts to heat up his finger. Seungcheol let out a choked up moan when Seokmin pushes his finger all the way in and Seokmin freezes.

"You okay?" Seokmin asks and Seungcheol nods quickly. 

"Feels good.  _ More _ ." Seungcheol demands as he whines and Seokmin watches as Seungcheol's jaw turns slack and he gasps at every little move of his finger. Seokmin pulls out his finger and pushes two in slowly. Seungcheol moans as Seokmin pushes his fingers in slowly. Seungcheol squirms where he was, his legs threatening to close and his mouth hanging open as he pants. Seokmin can't actually say that he didn't think Seungcheol was close but he's still surprised when Seungcheol tighten's on his fingers and cums with a low, choked out, groan. Seokmin looks up just in time to see his eyes glowing a bright yellow from behind his eyelids as he shakes under Seokmin. 

Seokmin does his best to keep his fingers still inside Seungcheol as he leans in for a soft kiss. Seungcheol kisses him lazily and Seokmin smiles.

"Feeling better?" Seokmin asks and Seungcheol flutters his eyes deliberately, knowing just how it affects Seokmin. 

"Very much so, yeah." Seungcheol says, pulling Seokmin down again for another kiss.

"But." Seokmin raises an eyebrow at Seungcheol and the elder just smiles.

"You're still hard. Painfully hard. And I'm too tired to help out as actively as i'd want to." Seuncheol says, his hand running down Seokmin's chest and sending literal sparks on his skin. 

"It almost sounds like you're asking me to use you." Seokmin teases and Seungcheol blushes despite the smug smirk on his face.

"It does sound like it, huh?" Seungcheol plays along and Seokmin groans as he kisses Seungcheol's neck. 

"You're so annoying, you know that." Seokmin says against Seungcheol's skin and Seungcheol laughs. 

His laugh was cut off to a gasp as Seokmin presses his cold lips under his jaw and he starts moving his fingers again. Seungcheol grips on his shoulder in an instant and Seokmin uses his other hand to pull up Seungcheol's legs and Seungcheol crosses his legs behind him as he hovers over him. 

"One more?" Seokmin asks and Seungcheol shakes his head no.

"I like how it feels when your dick stretches me open." Seungcheol admits and the thought goes straight to Seokmin's dick.

" _ God _ give me strength." Seokmin mutters as he leans down for another kiss. He starts scissoring his fingers again and Seungcheol moans when he heats up his fingers a bit more. Seunghceol whimpers in the kiss and Seokmin pulls away to watch Seungcheol's flustered and blissed out whimpering under him. 

"Please fuck me now before I cum again." Seungcheol whimpers and Soekmin kisses his jaw. 

"Already?" Seokmin asks and he feels Seungcheol shudder under him, his thighs shaking as he curled his fingers. 

"You're so gorgeous like this." Seokmin says and Seungcheol whines softly.

"So sensitive and open. I wonder how people would react when they find out that their big, strong, reliable hero cums with just fingers up his ass." Seokmin says and Seungcheol's hands claws at his back as he moves his fingers in and out as slowly as he could. Seungcheol bites at his neck as he moans and Seokmin takes that as his cue to go faster. Seungcheol lasts another minute before his cum splatters all over his toned stomach. Seokmin pulls away a bit to watch but Seungcheol pulls him in harder. Seokmin then eases his fingers out and Seungcheol stops biting and gasps. 

Seokmin stares yet again as Seungcheol tries to catch his breath. His hands going slack from exhaustion and falling off of Seokmin's shoulder, resting above his head as he stares up at Seokmin with hooded eyes. 

"I wanna take a pic of you like this so bad. Use it as my phone wallpaper. Or my bedroom's wall paper." Seokmin teases and Seungcheol groans under him, moving his arms to cover his eyes and Seokmin laughs. He grabs Seungcheol's wrists and pins them softly above his head as he leans down to kiss him. Seungcheol kisses back softly, letting Seokmin take the lead but still moving his lips. 

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?" Seungcheol asks in between their kiss and Seokmin laughs.

"That sounded like a threat." Seokmin says and Seungcheol smiles before Seokmin feels a light stinging on his hand, where he's holding Seungcheol's wrist down. 

"It is." Seungcheol says and Seokmin lets go to takes off his shirt and sweatpants off.

In under a minute, he's back on top of Seungcheol but now with his hard dick pressing down on Seungcheol's thigh as Seungcheol smiles up at him softly.

"If you don't put your dick in me now I'm gonna flip you over and sit on it myself." Seungcheol threatens and Seokmin knows he can. He is significantly physically stronger than Seokmin so Seokmin knows he would if he really wants to. 

"You want me to go easy on you or-" "Please just shut up and shove it inside me." Seungcheol cuts him off and Seokmin can't help but smile as he lifts up Seungcheol's legs by bringing up his thighs and spreading them open. He lets go of one of his legs and lines his dick up to Seungcheol's hole, putting as much lube as he can on his dick before moving both of his hands on Seungcheol's waist and pushing inside in one smooth thrust.

Seungcheol's eyes squeezed shut as he lets out a drawn out moan. Seokmin stays still for few seconds, for both his and Seungcheol's sanity, before pulling back a bit and fucking back in. Seungcheol lets out another moan that would put any porn star Seokmin knows to shame. Seokmin then tries to pull out more and fucking back in fast, making Seungcheol moan out loud everytime, until he paces himself and pulls out most of his dick out before driving back in, amking Seungcheol arch his back with every thrust. Seungcheol is a moaning mess under him and Seokmin can't be blamed for feeling close to his orgasm already but if he knows Seungcheol by his moans, he thinks he's just as close as he is. So Seokmin turns Seungcheol on his side, letting his right leg straighten out under him as he lifts his left leg up and hooks it up his shoulder, then he leans down to kiss Seungcheol's jaw as he fucks in slowly, Seokmin's arms pressing down on the mattress on either side of Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol goes louder with the new position and Seokmin feels him tighten with every thrust. He grabs for Seokmin's wrist with his right hand and Seokmin intertwines their fingers before pinning it down. Seungcheol groans when Seokmin pushes in deeper and Seokmin wishes he could record every little noise that comes out of him. He pants along with Seokmin with every thrust and he feels him clenching tighter. Seokmin nudges his nose against Seungcheol's cheek and Seungcheol turns his head to kiss Seokmin in the mouth. Seokmin cums like that, with Seungcheol's lips caught between his teeth and Seungcheol's ass clenching tight. Seungcheol cums right after, spilling on their bed as Seokmin keeps moving to ride both of their orgasms and he stays still as soon as he finishes cumming inside. 

Seokmin kisses Seungcheol softly, Seungcheol moaning softly as he kisses back weakly. 

"God, you're so..." Seokmin trails off, kissing down Seungcheol's neck and tasting the sweat off his skin. Seungcheol huffs out a soft laugh as he grips on Seokmin's hair softly, pulling him off.

"Please, no more. You've abused my ass enough." Seungcheol complains but he gasps when Seokmin licks at his skin. 

"You taste so good." Seokmin teases and Seungcheol whines.

"I can't... I can't get hard. Not again.  _ Please _ ." Seungcheol whimpers and Seokmin kisses him again as he pulls out. Seungcheol moans as he pulls out gently and he set down Seungcheol's leg down. He rubs a soothing hand over his thighs as he kisses him and Seungcheol almost purrs at the action. Seokmin pulls away and he stares as Seungcheol looks up to him, a lazy smile on his face as he trails a finger over Seokmin's chest.

"Next time I'm feeling drained again I'm coming straight to your place again." Seungcheol says and Seokmin scoffs.

"I'm not some whore you use to recharge. I have feelings." Seokmin teases and Seungcheol laughs.

"Why did you go straight here. You usually sulk in your own bed after a bad day." Seokmin asks and Seungcheol pouts.

"That journalist was staking out my house again. I swear to God, one day I'll zap his camera and phone.  _ 'Accidentally' _ ." Seungcheol complains and Seokmin laughs.

"Wait, the investigative journalist? Wonwoo?" Seokmin asks and Seungcheol pouts as he nods. 

"You know he's Chan's boyfriend, right?" Seokmin asks and Seungcheol glares at him.

"Then tell him to put his boyfriend in a leash or I'm electrocuting his ass." Seungcheol complains and Seokmin laughs.

"Wait, he doesn't know, does he?" Seungcheol asks and Seokmin nods. 

"And Chan's putting him on our tails so he'll be on the clear?" Seungcheol asks again and Seokmin smiles before nodding.

"Next time I see that  _ boy wonder _ again I'm zapping  _ his _ ass." Seungcheol says and Seokmin laughs. Seokmin then lies down on top of Seungcheol and ignores Seungcheol's cries for a shower as he wraps his arms around him and snuggles his head on Seungcheol's neck.

  
  


Seokmin finally lets go after a minute and he lets the hot water run as Seungcheol asks for a minute sitting on the bed. Seokmin helps him up and in the bathroom and they spend five minutes making out under the hot sprays of water as Seokmin fingers the cum out of Seungcheol's ass, and they spend a couple of minutes cleaning themselves off. Seokmin dries off first and goes back to his room to put on a shirt and boxers and takes out a sweater and another pair of boxers out for Seungcheol. He sets the clothes on top of the toilet lid and he goes back in his bedroom to take off the sheets and blankets and folds them in one corner as he changes the sheets to a fresh one. He sets the dirty ones in the washing machine and leaves it running and sets it to drain and to dry after half an hour and he leaves it to go overnight. 

When he comes back back to his room, he sees Seungcheol sprawled on his bed, lying on his stomach as he uses his phone in his right hand. Seokmin turns off the lights and heads for the bed. He lies down next to him, lying down on his side to face Seungcheol, and places an extremely warm hand on Seungcheol's lower back. Seungcheol hums in response and the light coming off of his phone goes out. He hears Seungcheol shuffle a bit and then he turns his head to face Seokmin, a smile on his face as he does.

"You okay?" Seokmin asks, rubbing his hand softly up and down his back.

"I think you left more bruises on me than Boombox." Seungcheol says and Seokmin groans as he pulls Seungcheol to him. Seungcheol scoots closer, throwing a leg over Seokmin's and tangling their legs as Seokmin pulls his left hand over his chest. Seungcheol rests his head on Seokmin's shoulder as Seokmin shuffles his arm under Seungcheol's neck and wrapping it around his shoulder and pulling Seungcheol closer for a quick kiss.

"Boombox doesn't let you use him as your personal heater." Seokmin says, warming himself up, making Seungcheol rub his face on his shoulder as he hums.

"Move in with me." Seungcheol says all of a sudden and Seokmin stops.

"What?" Seokmin asks and Seungcheol just snuggles closer to him.

"I know its... I know I said no first but I just thought, 'if this is what it's like going home to you, i think it'd be nice if going home also meant that I'm going to see you'." Seungcheol says with his eyes already closed and Seokmin doesn't even know how to process anything.

"Warm." Seungcheol says, gripping Seokmin's waist and his bare legs pressing closer to Soekmin's own. Seokmin smiles at Seungcheol, his eyes closed with the stupidest and most satisfied grin on his face. Seokmin guesses he heated up a bit because of it so he turns it down a bit and lets Seungcheol shuffle as close as he wants.

"Okay." Seokmin says softly and Seungcheol kisses his neck softly, and quickly, before humming softly.

Soekmin tries to remember this. The feeling of Seungcheol's body pressed against his. His face almost burying under Seokmin's jaw as he pulls Seokmin closer. And his grip on Seokmin's shirt tightening as he falls asleep. 

Seokmin does his best to instill this in his brain because even if his powers can help him manipulate heat, he's never felt the kind of warmth that he feels when he's right next to Seungcheol. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheol- Tinder Box: absorbs electrical energy and can project photon blasts and bolts of electricity from his body
> 
> Seok- Fahrenheit: can manipulate molecular vibrations, creating enough friction to create fire blasts or can direct molecules to form ice 
> 
> AND THAT IS IT FOR KINKTOBER  
ONE FIC FOR WEEK IS MY LIMIT RIGHT NOW PLEASE DONT HATE ME BUT ILL BE INACTIVE FIR A BIT BEC OF THESIS. ILL BE FINISHING OFF MY OPEN FICS FOR NOW BJT DONT EXPECT NEW POST FOR NOW. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR (*´∇｀*)(*´∇｀*)  
AND YELL AT ME ON TWITTER @PUNK_ASSWRITER


End file.
